Tommy and Kimberly's Suprise
by Pink Crane
Summary: After Christmas Tommy gets a suprise.TommyKim.Tell me if you want a sequel


1

Disclaimer- I don't own power rangers or any of the characters.

Tommy and Kimberly's Surprise

Pink Crane

It happened on Christmas morning. Kimberly Ann Hart was in her old apartment in Angel Grove. She had a small tree with homemade ornaments. But Kimberly wasn't happy. She missed Tommy, she had not seen him in eleven years. But that was her own fault, she had left Tommy and her friends to follow her dreams and went to Florida. She wrote Tommy a horrible letter telling him she was getting married and wouldn't ever see him again. But now she was going to surprise him by going to Reefside to see him. _Maybe he will forgive me. But I can't blame him if he doesn't forgive me._

Meanwhile in Reefside Tommy was grading midterms, when he finished he started going through an old picture box. He was surprised to see so many of Him and Kimberly, smiling, hugging, and kissing. _Oh, Kimmie I miss you so much. Where are you? Are you happy? Do you miss me? _ As he went through more pictures he missed Kim even more._ I wonder if she really did get married. I hope not._

It was the day after Christmas and Kim was shopping for gifts for Tommy and her friends._ I know what the others want. But what about Tommy?_ She knew she would have to choose carefully, because she wanted to tell him how sorry she was and how much she still loved him. She finally decided on a new karate outfit with a headband, she also brought herself a new dress with different shades of pink. Her plane would leave on January third so she hurried home to pack the gifts.

Tommy was crying over Kimberly and how much he missed her, he wanted to tell her how much he still, after eleven years, loved her. But, one problem he didn't know where she was.

Kimberly was at the airport at eight in the morning her plane didn't leave until ten forty-five. As she boarded the plane she thought _I hope I am ready for this._

Tommy was getting ready for school the next day he thought about Kimberly again and wished he was with her now.

Kimberly arrived in Reefside she was disgruntled and scared. She knew she shouldn't waste time looking for a place to stay so she went to a gas station and asked for directions to Reefside High. She drove to the school and walked around till she found the office and inquired at what times Dr. Tommy Oliver was free, the secretary said at noon-one, two-two twenty, and three thirty after school, Kim thanked her for her help and left. She found his room and he was still teaching, _God, he is handsome and his voice still stirs emotion in me. _The bell rang and Kim darted to the bathroom and watched Tommy leave his classroom to escort his class to lunch. Kim took quiet steps into his classroom, set out a lunch for him, and left his gift signed, _Kimmie loves Tommy._

Tommy came into his classroom the light was off, _How weird I know I left it on. _On his desk he saw a lunch, gift, and a card signed, _Kimmie loves Tommy. Impossible Kim hasn't been here and she can't still love me or she wouldn't have left me. If she has, I hope I get a chance to see her and confess my love for her._

Kim was getting Tommy's home address from the office and she went straight to his house. His door was unlocked so she went in, his house was a mess; books, papers, clothes, and other things were everywhere, she sighed, this was her Tommy alright. So she started cleaning Tommy's house, she came across old photos of her and Tommy. _I miss that. I had better get a move on if I want to surprise him. _After she finished cleaning she went upstairs to shower and change.

Meanwhile Tommy was going to the office for his mail and the secretary said a woman had come to see him and had asked for his home address, Tommy quickly asked, "_Did this woman have brown hair?_" "_Yes._". Tommy was unnerved,_ Could it really be Kimmie? _He raced to his car and raced home.

Kimberly had just finished cleaning his house and headed upstairs to shower and change, she stopped at Tommy's bedroom door and slowly opened it she saw on his bedside table a picture of herself smiling and kissing Tommy. She left the room and got her dress and brought it upstairs along with her towel, soap, and brush.

Tommy pulled up to his house and saw a car there, _could it be Kimmie's_?He hoped it was because he wanted to talk to her. He opened his door and instead of the usual mess, it was spotless all the papers were neatly arranged. He smelled a familiar scent and smiled it was Kim. _Kim's here and look at yourself, dirty and sweaty, go change. _He commanded himself quietly.

Kim thought she heard doors opening and closing, so she hurried to get her self dressed. Smiling all the while.

Tommy was all happy about having Kim in his house, _Finally, I can ask her to marry me. _He deemed himself ready in his white T-shirt and black pants, he went downstairs, outside, and pulled up again. This time he made lots of noise, so she would hear him.

Kim heard him pull up and park. She hurried downstairs and hid behind the door and waited for him to come through the door. When he did she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Tommy walked through the door and someone jumped into his arms and kissed him. Tommy returned the kiss with his own, neither broke for five minutes.

Kimberly thought she was in heaven and in a way she was. Tommy was kissing her with such passion for five minutes. Then, they broke apart just long enough for Tommy to see it was really her and kiss her even deeper. Then, Tommy spoke, " _K..K..Kimmie is that really you_?" " _Yes_." she answered. He sighed then said,"_Do you really still love me?_" " _Yes, and do you still love me after everything I put us through?_" "_Yes I always have._"

Tommy didn't care how much time had passed between them, he still loved her and she loved him. He thanked her for the gift and complimented on the dress.

Kimberly knew the time had come to tell Tommy what had happened. So she did, she told him she was scared of how much attention he was paying to Katherine. So she had written him a letter and left without another word. She also told him that she had never gotten married and had been waiting for the right guy to come along.

Tommy was surprised and happy at the same time. He could only imagine what Kim had gone through after she left him._ Maybe she'll marry me. _he thought. Suddenly, he was down on one knee, ring out, and he asked Kim to marry him.

Kim was surprised that Tommy still loved her and wanted to marry her. So, when Tommy was down on one knee and asked her to marry him she said yes.

Their wedding took place six months later. All their friends, family,and Tommy's students were there. Afterward, at the reception Jason came up to Tommy and Kimberly and told Tommy that he was lucky and better take good care of Kim or she'll kick his ass. Soon Tommy's students came up to them to say congrats. Tommy told them that Kim was the first pink ranger, so no secrets were needed about them being rangers. They sighed in relief, as Kira said to Kim, "_Nice to have another girl ranger around. Maybe you'll keep Dr. O on a tight leash and make him loosen up_." "_I'll try, but I can't make any promises._"

The End...

You know what to do

Review Please


End file.
